


Исключительный

by KYRWA (nuups)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA
Summary: #SixDrabblesСмолов — гордыня.





	Исключительный

**Author's Note:**

> Заказчице — @tmyxich
> 
> Также опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9304476)

На нём белые кеды и улыбка победителя. Феде сегодня нравятся блондинки и виски без льда. Ему двадцать шесть, он лучший бомбардир РФПЛ, им интересуются европейские клубы, и дальше будет только лучше.

Он — лучшая версия самого себя! Безмозглая юность уже позади, Федя больше не нажирается в слюни и не пропадает в клубах до утра. Девушки вокруг и алкоголь остаются — в разумных количествах.

Торжество чистого разума!

К двадцати шести Федя возвращается к книгам и начинает понимать Маяковского:

_Молодые —  
это те,  
кто бойцовым  
рядам поределым  
скажет  
именем  
всех детей:  
«Мы  
земную жизнь переделаем!»_

В кармане шикарное предложение от китайского клуба — Шанхай Шеньхуянь или что-то вроде, Федя не вчитывался. Он достоин большего! Он хочет играть в Европе и смакует наслаждение от того, как широким жестом отказывается от космической суммы контракта. Финансовые амбиции и так почти удовлетворены — тщеславие правит балом. Даже если он останется ещё на год в Краснодаре — это только поднимет его в цене.

***

На дворе лето восемнадцатого. Федя смеётся и не пьёт — ему никогда не отрубает память от алкоголя, а значит напиваться бессмысленно. Он всё ещё уникальный! Ещё бы, так проебаться — это умудриться надо! У Феди вырублен телефон и телевизор — даже каждый чайник и утюг, но дети под окнами носятся с мячом, и каждое «куда ты бьёшь?!» — это про него.

Ну и пусть косоглазый и карма плохая, но зато самый косоглазый и карма самая плохая!

Смех уже хриплый и срывающийся. Выпить всё же хочется. За Краснодар выходить не хочется — побеждённым.

Феде нужна новая страница — чтоб раскрасить её яркими красками, избавиться от траурного черно-зелёного.

***

Зелёный ничем не провинился — Федя выбирает Локомотив.

***

Весна двадцатого. Федя перечитывает Шекспира:

_Г а м л е т  
Кудах-тах-тах, кудах-тах-тах…_

_П о л о н и й  
Ей богу, милорд._

Ей богу, милорд… Феде тридцать. Конец карьеры всё ближе маячит перед носом, а за ним — безвестность, забвение. В свои тридцать Федя остро ощущает, что ничего не добился.

На триста сорок пятый день своих двадцати девяти, на деле, ощущал не меньше. Поэтому и согласился на Сельту, ни секунды не раздумывая. Дают — бери, бьют — беги.

Считал, что молодец. Успел — заскочил в последний вагон последнего поезда, отправляющегося в Европу. Не упустил шанс.

Потом запрыгивал в последний самолет назад в Россию. Частный.

Один-единственный гол Реалу радовал — когда впереди маячило светлое будущее. Сейчас уже становится понятно — не светит.

Светит осточертевшая люстра, слишком яркая, от которой слезятся глаза. Феде иногда кажется, что у него село зрение. Было бы неудивительно — столько часов в CS за последние недели. Там вот, кстати, всё идёт отличнее некуда, на неделе выиграли онлайн-турнирку. Не Золотой мяч, конечно, и даже не награда лучшему игроку матча, но тоже приятно.

_О ф е л и я  
О, что за гордый ум сражен!_

***

Сатана гордился, с неба свалился; фараон гордился, в море утопился; а ты гордишься — куда годишься?


End file.
